Love's Cold Embrace
by Kitsunebi3
Summary: During the Victorian Era - A young Ulquiorra and his family visit Orihime and her family one night. An incident occurs, causing Orihime to have to stay with her cousin. She never sees Ulquiorra again until her 16th birthday. But when she finally  contd..
1. Prologue

**Summary:** (_During the Victorian Era_) - A young Ulquiorra and his family visit Orihime and her family one night. An incident occurs, causing Orihime to have to stay with her cousin. She never sees Ulquiorra again until her 16th birthday. But when she finally meets him again, he is not the same person she knew when they were children. What happened? And why does he seem to want to have nothing to do with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Ulqui-chan!" squealed a 4yr old Orihime as she ran down the stairs. Her bright orange hair bounced behind her, glimmering brightly under the light of the diamond chandelier. She frowned, realizing that the boy hadn't heard her. Huffing and puffing up her cheeks in her irritation, she let go of the railing, which then caused her to trip and fall down the remaining stairs. A loud cry was heard as she landed on the marble floor of the Entrance Hall. Ulquiorra turned his head sharply, having heard her cry out in her distress. He quickly made his way over to her and helped her off of the ground; dusting off her clothes and wiping away the tears from her scrunched up face.

"Ulqui-chan! Why you dwon't answa Hime!" exclaimed the small child as she hugged onto the 10yr old boy's arm.

"I'm sorry Miss Inoue. I must've been day-dreaming again." He replied, patting the girl on her head in hopes to appease her anger.

"Ulqui-chan is awlways day-dweaming. Hime wants to pway!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to play with you right now. I'm waiting for my parents to return from their meeting with your father."

"But…but Hime wants to pway. Because Hime wikes Ulqui-chan. Ulqui-chan dwoesn't wike Hime?" questioned the little girl as she looked up into his emerald eyes—her silver ones starting to brim over with fresh tears.

"No! No, Ulqui-cha- I like you Miss Inoue but-"

"Then pway with Hime!"

"Orihime! That's enough." Commanded a strong deep voice. Silence blanketed the room as a tall man walked out of one of the adjoined rooms along with two other people; their footsteps being the only sound emanating through the hall. The voice belonged to a man with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, brilliant silver eyes and that was dressed very flamboyantly. He was the Grand Duke—Orihime's father.

"Yes daddy…" whispered Orihime as she walked over to her father, who was now bending over to pick her up. "Hime just wanted to pway with Ulqui-chan. Hime dwoesn't get to see Ulqui-chan awot…"

"I know my dear, but the Count and the Countess had other plans for Ulquiorra once we were finished with our meeting."

"Oh…Ulqui-chan…" tears started forming in her eyes again as she looked into the boy's eyes.

"Well, If my husband is alright with it, then we could stay a bit longer? Dear?" replied the Countess as she turned to look at her husband, batting her eyelashes a few times and smiling sweetly. She had long beautiful midnight locks, and large emerald green eyes. She was of average height, her skin was white as snow and she was very beautiful. A long velvet green dress hugged onto her petite frame. She pierced her dark red lips into a tiny pout—rubbing her husband's arm lovingly.

"If Ulquiorra wishes it. I'm sure you don't want to make Miss Inoue cry anymore than she already has. Do you son?" answered a smooth deep voice. The Count also had black hair, was short for a male, but was very well built and muscular despite his slim frame. His eyes were a golden brown and they seemed to dance with mirth, while the rest of his face betrayed no emotion. He had very sharp facial features, and to anyone who did not know him, people assumed he was emotionless.

"No father, I suppose I wouldn't." replied Ulquiorra as he looked over at Orihime. She beamed with joy at his response and was wailing from excitement as she wiggled in her father's arms, trying to reach out to Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry my boy, seems she wants you to carry her." Stated Orihime's father; carefully handing over the small, wiggling child over to the slightly distressed 10yr old boy.

"Ulqui-chan! Ulqui-chan!" Orihime exclaimed happily. Bouncing up and down in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek—apparently showing her gratitude.

"M-M-Miss Inoue…please try to calm yourself." A tiny blush appeared on Ulquiorra's face as he let out a loud sigh. Turning around, he headed towards the stairs—walking slowly as to make sure he didn't trip while holding the extremely excited child.

"Well…She seems to have your son wrapped around her finger, she does. If she is this enthusiastic with boys at this age, I do not look forward to her adolescent ages." Said the Grand Duke.

"Oh come now Satoshi. Your daughter is simply happy to see her friend." Came a tiny hushed voice from behind them. They turned around to see Orihime's mother—the Grand Duchess—enter the mansion with a servant following after her, attempting to remove her winter coat and gloves as she glided over to her husband with the grace of a swan. Her fiery orange locks danced around her as she smiled at her husband; her smile also reaching her deep blue eyes. Her angelic laughter filled the room as she greeted the Count and Countess with a warm smile.

"Haru, you never cease to amaze me."

"And you never cease to amaze me, my love."

"Mirin, Kyouhei, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We would be most honoured, Lord Duke." Replied Mirin as her and Kyouhei bowed to Satoshi and Haru.

"Please, we have been friends since we were children. No need to be overly formal with us. You know how we feel about that."

"Yes Lo- Satoshi. But there are many who are strongly against it. Your brother, Aizen, for one."

"HA! I've never given a damn what Aizen thought, why start now."

"Oh my."

"You know very well how eccentric my husband can be Mirin. Why don't we take this conversation into the Dining Room. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Miss Inoue. Please don't jump on your bed like that. You'll hurt yourself." Pleaded Ulquiorra as his eyebrows furrowed slightly, indicating his worry for the poor girl.<p>

"OK!" replied Orihime as she sat down on her bed and kicked her feet against the side.

"Are you always this hyper?"

"Ulqui-chan asks Hime that all the time!"

"…"

"Ulqui-chan. Hime wants…"

"…yes?"

"A hug pwease!" she squealed as she jumped off of her bed and ran over to Ulquiorra, hugging him around his waist before he had a chance to comply.

"Miss Inoue…"

"Ulqui-chan dwoesn't like?"

"I…I don't mind."

"Ulqui-chan makes Hime happy!"

"I-I see…" He replied as he patted her on her head. _Hime also makes me happy…_

* * *

><p>"So you mean to say that this whole talk of monsters is actually true?" asked Haru as she sipped tea from one of her new teacups that Satoshi had bought her on their last anniversary. "Quite hard to believe."<p>

"Yes Haru. It's true. My husband along with the other Espada saw some of them with their own eyes. It sounded simply dreadful." Replied Mirin as she too sipped some of her tea. "Do tell them what happened dear."

"Of course dear. As my wife stated Haru, it is indeed true. We saw them a few months ago, in a town only 3 days away from here. We had been coming back from the neighbouring province when a young boy ran out in front of our horses, screaming at us to save his family. By the time we reached his village, everyone was dead. We wandered around to see if anyone had hidden and by some miracle were still alive. But instead, we ended up coming across a group of the creatures that had caused it. Such devastatingly terrifying creatures they were. As if they had been spawned from the very depths of hell. Some of them resembling animals, some of them resembling humanoids, but they all had skulls for faces. Some of them had bones protruding from their bodies and horns of ridiculous proportions protruding from their heads. They let out this shrill cry that I will never forget. I pray that neither of you, nor your children nor my wife should ever see them. They kill out of instinct and bloodlust, do not feel, do not comprehend anything other than to inflict pain and death upon their prey. They steal the souls away from humans and animals. We later found out that they sometimes will hunt alone, but they usually attack in packs." Stated Kyouhei.

"How dreadful! What happened to the young boy?—Also if I'm not mistaken, you did not wish for Ulquiorra not to bear witness to them. Already training him for the Espada are you?" asked Satoshi, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"We took him to stay with a family friend. And yes, Ulquiorra, along with many other Schiffers before him, will join the Espada. It is the job of the Espada to protect the Inoue family. It has been so for many generations and will forever remain that way. I'm sure you are well aware Satoshi."

"I have not forgotten. I had not realized that you had already begun training him. Well, he certainly is turning into a fine young man."

"My darling Ulquiorra is going to steal the hearts of all the women once he becomes of age. I can already imagine it! I'm going to be chasing them away like flies." Sighed Mirin as she leaned her head against Kyouhei's shoulder.

"He already has Orihime's interest. It's only a matter of time now dearest. Do be sure to prepare yourself when she comes running into your study one day, asking for your permission to be wed to him." Remarked Haru as she giggled at her husband's facial expression.

"This coming from the woman who said 'Oh come now Satoshi. Your daughter is simply happy to see her friend' with such positivity." Scoffed Satoshi as he tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"He will do well to protect her properly when the time comes. I am sure of it." Inserted Kyouhei as he cleared his throat.

"Really dear, must you be so serious all the time." Moped Mirin as she shook her head and sighed. Suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye outside the window. By the time she had turned her head to look, it was already gone. "Kyouhei…someone was outside the window just now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I do not have a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Orihime and Ulquiorra had just finished eating their dinner when there was a knock at what they thought was coming through the door. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to find no one out in the hall. Shrugging, and believing it to be his imagination. He rejoined Orihime at her small table and watched as she drew pictures. Her tongue peeked out from the side of her mouth as she concentrated hard on her 'masterpiece' as she had called it. *Knock knock* there it was again. This time he realized it was coming from the window. Orihime had seemed to have heard it as well, because before he knew it, she was over at the window opening it to reveal a very beautiful woman. She had an eerie sort of beauty to her. Long white hair flowed down to her waist, and she was wearing a black dress that was blowing in the wind. Her eyes were grey and filled with emptiness as she looked down at the children in front of her.<p>

"Miss Inoue!" exclaimed Ulquiorra as he pushed Orihime behind him, ready to protect her if need be. The woman laughed at his actions. Quite brave for a child. A slender finger reached up to her lips as if to tell them not to alert anyone that she was there.

"Oh. Who do we have here? Is he your friend Hime-chan?" replied the woman in a very sing-song voice.

"Yes! He is Ulqui-chan! Ulqui-chan is Hime's best fwend! Ulqui-chan, this is Wady Ezeka!" exclaimed Orihime, smiling brightly up at Ulquiorra who seemed to be more and more tense with each second.

"Miss Inoue…how do you know Lazy Ezeka? How are you standing outside this window? This is the 3rd level of the mansion!" replied a flustered Ulquiorra as his grip around Orihime became tighter.

"Hm hm. Nice to meet you too boy. I see you have no manners. I am standing on the ledge. Is that so strange?"

"Ulqui-chan dwoes have mannas! Wady Ezeka visits Hime sometimes, because Hime twold Wady Ezeka that Hime is wonely."

"Yes! The poor dear. Stuck in this mansion all the time! I don't know how she does it! Such a strong little girl you are Hime-chan! God knows I could never do it."

"How did you get up here? What do you mean by she visits you Ms. Inoue? You've let her in here before?"

"No! Hime is a good guwrl! Hime doesn't let anybowdy inside! Not allowed!" squeaked Hime as she pulled on Ulquiorra's jacket, burying her face into his side.

"So many questions. Oh dear. You are a curious little boy aren't you. It's as the dear says. She hasn't let me in, so I have not come inside the house."

"That is extremely odd. You listen to the words of a little girl. You could easily force your way in here. Why don't you?" questioned Ulquiorra as his eyes narrowed—eyeing the woman cautiously.

"It is, an old custom of mine. I am a Lady after all. A lady ought not to force herself into someone else's home unless invited inside. I think it quite rude if I were to just ignore the girl's wishes and come in anyway. Can't a lady have ethics these days?" scoffed the woman as she played with a random strand of hair. "Today, however...is a bit different. You're going to want to let me in boy." She smiled mischievously and looked over their shoulder, noticing a very surprised man as he walked into the room. It was Orihime's older brother, Sora.

"ORIHIME! ULQUIORRA! WHO IS THAT WO-" before he could finish his words, two large horns pierced through his chest silencing him immediately. He coughed up blood as he lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"SORA!" a loud cry tore out of Orihime as she rushed over to her brother's body; only to scream, suddenly realizing that the creature that had killed her brother was still standing at the doorway. Petrified, she stood their shaking, her cries shaking her small body violently as fear took her over.

"Like I said boy, you're going to want to let me inside." Ezeka yelled at a very distraught Ulquiorra who also seemed to be petrified at the sight of the creature. "A suggestion. You might not want to move. They sense movement."

Ulquiorra slowly began to turn his head towards the woman, but stopped once he heard a shrill cry from the monster that shook his core. I need to save Orihime! He began turning his head back towards her and was about to move when Ezeka hissed violently at him. "LET ME IN BOY! If you don't let me in, ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!" she exclaimed as she began to laugh hysterically. The creature seemed to let out a cry that mimicked her evil laughing. Orihime's cries became louder as she fell to the floor in a fetal position. "ULQUI-CHAN! HELP HIME!" she screamed as she looked over at him, fear written all over her tear-stained face.

"Help her…please…help us.." whispered Ulquiorra as he looked down, refusing to look at the crazy woman that was standing outside the window.

"I'm sorry dear. You know that's not what I need to hear." She replied with a smirk on her face.

If looks could kill, Ulquiorra's glare would've killed her ten times over.

"Now. What was that?"

* * *

><p>"They're dead…they're dead Kyouhei! THEY'RE DEAD! What will we do if-"<p>

"Calm yourself Mirin! There is a chance that Orihime, Sora and Ulquiorra are still alive."

"What if they aren't Kyouhei! What if they aren't!" Mirin cried hysterically. Her blood covered hands covering her face as she cried over her best friend's limp cold body.

"I pray to God that they are still alive Mirin…I pray that they are.."

* * *

><p>"See. Now that wasn't so hard was it." Presumed Ezeka as she slowly licked blood belonging to the monster off of her fingers. She laughed to herself silently as she watched the terror-stricken Ulquiorra who was holding Orihime in his arms. She had passed out from the shock of seeing her brother dying right in front of her, and from seeing that other worldly creature. <em>What were those things? Who is this woman?<em> Ulquiorra's eyes slowly raised up to look at Ezeka. She was sitting on top of the monster she had killed with her bare hands without any effort at all, and was now humming to herself—laughing every few seconds.

"What are you? What were they? Those….those monsters!" he questioned her as he tightened his grip around Orihime.

"Well, you will know soon enough dear boy. We did have a bargain after all. Letting me in was nothing to you at all. But of course as I said before, wanting me to save Hime-chan was going to cost you."

"I…I see."

"You belong to me now boy. Don't ever forget it."

"Yes…Madame Ezeka."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OK! I've been reading so many UlquiHime fanfictions recently, PLUS I've had a bunch of ideas in my head for months, so I finally decided to start writing an UlquiHime fanfic of my own. I hope you guys like it. Please remember to review~! I won't continue this story unless I get reviews for it, so be sure to do that!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter ^^; It's not as long as the last one..but I hope you guys like it all the same.

**Grimm-Inuoka004** - It's not going to have any lemons so no worries. The M is just there just in case for things like violence, gore, etc.

**mitsuki** - I don't speak spanish much, but I'm glad you like the story so far ^^

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Hushed voices from the next room stir Orihime from her sleep. The voices were loud enough to hear, but not loud enough for her to make out what they are saying. She peeks through the door and sees her cousin Tatsuki's parents, speaking to the Count and the Countess. They look terrified, worried, anxious. The Countess cries uncontrollably in the arms of Tatsuki's mother who seems to be trying to calm her down. Then she remembers. 'Big bwother Sora is…' She shook her head violently as tears began making their way down her soft blushed cheeks. _

_A muffled cry startled Ulquiorra from his sleep. He looked over on the other couch opposite of him to see that Orihime had finally awoken, and was now crying her heart out. Orihime… Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the little girl, picking her up—startling her slightly before she realized who was holding her—and hugged her to his chest._

"_I'm sorry…Miss Inoue…" began Ulquiorra as he tightened his grip around the shaking girl._

"_U-Ulqui-chan. Bwother Sora is-"_

"_Yes…Miss Inoue. Your brother is no longer with us."_

"_Where did Mommy and Daddy go?" she turned up her face to look at him. Her eyes were large, innocent and filled with so many questions._

"_They too have been…Your parents are no lo-"_

"_NO! NO! NO!" screamed Orihime as she buried her face into Ulquiorra's shirt; her cries muffling into his chest._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_NOOO!"_

_Footsteps could be heard coming towards their room, when the door flung open. Tatsuki's mother ran over to Orihime to comfort her. She refused to look at her Aunt, and so kept her face hidden in Ulquiorra's shirt._

"_Orihime…Please come to Aunt Akiko. Ulquiorra needs to leave with his parents. He can't stay here forever." Cooed Orihime's Aunt as she rubbed circles onto the small of the child's back._

"_Hime will go with Ulqui-chan too!" exclaimed the girl as she tightened her hug around Ulquiorra's torso._

"_No sweetheart…You are going to live with us. You will get to see Tatsuki everyday! Don't you want to see your cousin?"_

"_NO!"_

"_She's just in shock…and Ulquiorra was with her during the incident. Her attachment to him is understandable." Stated Kyouhei as he watched the girl cry in his son's arms._

"_Maybe we should wait till she calms down some more dear? It might do her some good." Suggested Orihime's Uncle as he watched Akiko walk back over to him._

"_I suppose you're right. Ulquiorra dear, we will be in the next room with your parents. Let us know when she's calmed down some." Said Akiko as she blinked her eyes a few times to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong for Orihime._

_Ulquiorra nodded as he watched them go back into the adjoining room. He worried for his mother, she had yet to calm down and kept shaking constantly. He wondered why he himself had not also been acting in that manner. Probably because-_

"_Ulqui-chan…will you weave Hime?" Orihime asked as she slowly sat up in his lap to look at him._

"_Just for today. Miss Inoue. But I promise you that I will come back to visit." He replied hurriedly. He places his hands on top of her shoulders to reassure her._

"_You pwomise..?"_

"_I promise. Miss Inoue."_

Heavy breathing filled the room as she awoke suddenly, shooting up from her bed into a sitting position. '_You never did come back to visit me…Ulquiorra…_' A tiny yawn escaped from her as she stretched, flopping back into the soft sheets of her bed. She then shot right back up in bed—a smile gracing her faces as her silver eyes widened considerably. '_It's today!_' Hurriedly, she flung open her door, startling her handmaidens that had been waiting to wake her, and ushered them inside her room.

"Make haste! Today is the day that I will meet the infamous Royal Guards of the Inoue Family—The Espada." exclaimed Orihime as she began undressing from her nightgown, without waiting on her handmaidens to help her.

"Today is also your 16th birthday Milady. And tomorrow you will move back into the Inoue Mansion after all these years." stated one of her handmaidens as she began assisting her in her excitement.

"Oh my…You are right. I…I had completely forgotten!"

"Is your birthday not important to you Milady?"

"Ever since I lost my family to those monsters, it hasn't been. I go along with the parties that Aunt and Uncle throw for me but I would be perfectly happy if the parties stopped altogether. Today, the only thing that interests me is…" '_The Espada…and the possibility that Ulquiorra is among them…_'

"The Espada. Yes Milady. If I may..?"

"Continue."

"Why is Milady so excited to see The Espada?"

"Because…my best friend is among them… or so I hope." She replied as she stood up to have her corset adjusted.

"Oh, you mean that young man, the son of Count and Countess Schiffer who brought you here the night of the incident?" asked one of her handmaidens as they finished tightening her corset.

"Yes. His name is Ulquiorra. He's very important to me. He promised me that day that he would come back to visit, but he never did…"

"Ah. Young love is it Milady?" giggled another handmaiden. She began applying makeup to the now enflamed face of Orihime. It had turned a dark shade of red in her embarrassment.

"N-no! It is not! I didn't have any friends when I lived at the Inoue Mansion. Well, except for Tatsuki and Rukia. But I couldn't see them very often since they lived rather far away. Ulquiorra's parents, the Count and Countess, visited very often due to their ties to our family. And Ulquiorra was always with them, so I became rather attached to him."

"Rather attached is quite the understatement, my dear cousin. You were holding onto him for dear life the day his family brought you here." Interrupted a giggling Tatsuki as she entered her cousin's room; closing the door behind her.

"Tatsuki! That's not true! I was just a very…affectionate…demanding child. Oh poor Ulquiorra…I hope it wasn't my fault that he never came to visit." Sighed Orihime as she pierced her lips together.

"I doubt it. It was probably because of the intense training his father put him through in order for him to join The Espada. You've heard the stories. Their training sounds terrifying. What with hunting down those monsters, being trained to use all sorts of weaponry, as well as having to master a wide variety of fighting techniques and magic of sorts…I'd assume that would take up most of their time."

"True…I suppose I thought that he'd be able to visit at least once. Oh well…hopefully I shall be seeing him among my Royal Guard once we reach the mansion." Orihime as she tried to picture what her old friend looked like now.

"Well even if you don't get to see him today, I can assure you that you will be seeing the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"What! Are you serious Tatsuki? Kurosaki Ichigo? Oh he is a fine man."

"I am! He will be accompanying Rukia and her brother Byakuya. He is a part of Rukia's Royal Guard after all; not to mention they have become quite the couple."

"I see. I always did envy cousin Rukia. Being able to be by that man's side ever since they were children. Who else is on her Royal Guard?"

"Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado and Abarai Renji." Stated Tatsuki, matter-of-factly.

"So do they just follow her around everywhere?"

"It seems that way."

"Seems like an awful lot of people just for one person. I wonder how many people there are in The Espada."

"Well you will have to learn to get used to it. I'm sure you will have even more than Rukia, seeing as how you have yet to receive your powers."

"Who's to say that I will even get any powers? I'm 16 today. I would've figured that if I was going to receive my powers that I would have already. And I have not. My mother never received them either but her Royal Guard was no bigger than Rukia's own."

"Your mother's Royal Guard also were not trained to fight those monsters like yours have been either."

"I suppose you're right." Sighed Orihime as she grabbed onto Tatsuki's arm. "Well then, shall we continue this conversation at breakfast?"

"My dear cousin, it is nearly 10 o'clock. It will soon be time for brunch." Laughed Tatsuki, shaking her head at her cousin as they walked out of her room.

"Silly me."

* * *

><p>Servants rushed back and forth throughout the Inoue Mansion; hurrying to fix all the last minute preparations. Today was the day their beloved Duchess was coming back after all. It had been 10 long years since she had been there. There could be no room for mistakes today. None whatsoever. The dark figure standing in the middle of the Grand Hall of the mansion would not stand for it. Everything must be perfect. One could not have anything bad happening on this day. If someone even dared to mention anything negative today, he would have their heads.<p>

A spiky blue-haired man walked over to the slightly shorter man, who did nothing to acknowledge his presence. The man glanced at the servants, then back down at the man next to him, who seemed to be emanating a dark aura that almost seemed to have substance. He shivered slightly before clearing his voice.

"Um…you know this really isn't any of my business…" he started as he waited for some form of acknowledgement from the seemingly unemotional man. Having received none, he decided to continue.

"Isn't this somewhat extravagant? I mean, I know she's a Duchess. Our High Duchess, whom we will be protecting, and this is her 16th birthday and she hasn't been here in years and all but-"

"What is your point Grimmjow?" he replied; his voice holding zero emotion. One would assume he was uninterested or bored, which he probably was.

"The decorations, the food, the preparations—they all seem perfectly fine to me. Is it necessary to watch them like this? I'm pretty sure you've scared these pricks to death just by glaring at them."

Green eyes glanced at the man briefly before flickering back to watching the servants. He stared at them like a predator would it's prey. "One does not assume that they will do as told if not under constant surveillance."

"And you're doing this because-"

"Lord Aizen ordered it."

"Do you do everything you're-"

"Seeing as I am ranked higher than you, it'd do you some good to do the same"

"Stop interrupting me! Bloody hell!"

"You'd do well fixing that short temper of yours as well. If you offend our High Duchess, I will be forced to dispose of you."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. One less man to worry about." He stated; smirking as he watched the man's shimmery green eyes widen marginally.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've heard the rumours. You and the Duchess were friends as children." Grimmjow began as he watched the man's expression turn into a blank stare, "You're quite taken with her aren't you."

"I will not deny that we were once acquainted but that was—as you know—many years ago. I am in no way 'taken with her' as you have assumed. She was an acquaintance, and now she is coming back here to resume her place as the High Duchess. I am part of her Royal Guard as it has been my family's duty to serve the Inoue family for generations. The relation ends there. This illusion you came up with is nothing but that—simply an illusion. You would do well to remember that." He replied as he started walking away.

"Ulquiorra. I did come here for a reason." Expressed the blue haired man as he watched Ulquiorra stop and incline his head towards him slightly; an indication that he was listening.

"Szayel wanted to know if you would accompany him on the trip to retrieve the Duchess and bring her back."

"I won't." replied Ulquiorra without a second thought.

"But she knows you the best, and it'd be easier to-"

"Please do refrain from asking me again Grimmjow. This conversation is null and void." Snapped Ulquiorra as he promptly made his way out of the Grand Hall.

'_What's his problem?_' thought Grimmjow as he turned to leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like I said, I'm sorry about this chapter being shorter than the last, but hopefully you guys like it. Please remember to review~like I said before, I won't update unless I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**Grimm-Inuoka004** - Thank you so much for the kind comment! I'm so glad it has your interest. I hope you like this chapter as well :)

**Kougaswoman1** - Enjoy~! ^^

**mitsuki . minami-chan** - I'm glad you like it! (It's OK if you comment in Spanish, I understand a little. but I can only respond in English XD)

**Ruby0101** - You'll find out soon xD

**Mi-chan42** - I'm really glad it's caught your interest. I really love reading stories that take place during Victorian era so I decided to do one of my own. ^^

**kitteh8302** - Well here is another chapter for you to read~ :D I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A pink haired man with glasses stood in front of the door to the Arisawa mansion. He took a deep breath before he raised his hand to grab the knocker on the door. Just as he was about to make his presence known, a small hand covered his.

"Szayel. Do you think it was really a good idea to bring me instead of Ulquiorra?" questioned the green haired woman as she stared at the man next to her with a very serious expression gracing her beautiful face.

"Well, it really is too late to be asking that question now Neliel—seeing as how we are already here."

Neliel sighed as she watched Szayel knock on the door. Two loud bangs could be heard vibrating throughout the mahogany wood of the door frame. It was only but a few minutes before one of the servants opened the door and politely ushered them inside. They were asked to wait in the meeting room while the servant went to inform the Duchess of their arrival.

It was not long before the Duchess' arrival was announced and they stood up ready to greet her.

"Dear Duchess Inoue, it is an honour to meet you. I am Szayel Apporo Granz, and this is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. We are a part of your Royal Guard—The Espada—as I'm sure you already know. It is indeed an honour to make your acquaintance Milady." Stated Szayel as he and Neliel bowed to show their respect to this young woman.

Orihime smiled brightly at the two Espada in front of her, motioning for them that it was OK for them to cease bowing. She scanned the room a few times, noticing that the person she had hoped would come and get her, was not there like she thought he'd be. She sighed as she hung her head, visibly a tad disappointed. This did not go unnoticed by the two Espada in front of her. Neliel gave Szayel a knowing glance as he cleared his throat "Is there something bothering you, Duchess Inoue?"

"Oh, please do forgive my lack of enthusiasm all of the sudden. My emotions got the better of me. I was just wondering if a man by the name of Ulquiorra Schiffer had also joined The Espada."

"No need to apologize Madame. Your curiosity is justified. Yes, that man is among your Royal Guard. We had heard that you two were acquainted as children, but we were not completely sure of how true it was since it seemed to be a only a rumour." Replied Neliel as she crosses her hands in front of her.

"I see. I am glad." Said Orihime, more to herself as the smile returned to her face, "I suppose I had assumed that—since we were friends during our childhood—that he would have been one of The Espada to escort me but…It appears I was wrong."

Szayel thought back to the encounter he had with Ulquiorra before he and Neliel had left the Inoue mansion.

_He walked into the Dining Room to find Ulquiorra looking over the different flower arrangements, choosing the best ones himself and having the servants discard the ones that were too overdone or just merely unattractive._

"_I am assuming Grimmjow already told you of my answer. But it seems that you would like to hear same said answer from my person. No, I will not be accompanying you to escort Duchess Inoue" stated Ulquiorra, without turning around to face him. _

_It always unnerved Szayel how Ulquiorra knew who and when someone entered a room when he hadn't even seen or heard them. _

"_Well might I inquire of you, a reason as to why? She is an old acquaintance, is she not?"_

"_Old acquaintance or not, the reason is none of your business Szayel. My actions and decisions are mine alone. As long as you understand that then we will have no further problems." replied Ulquiorra as he slowly turned his head to look at Szayel, "Will we." It was more of a statement, than a question. _

_Szayel, not wanting to challenge Ulquiorra nodded his head slowly as he turned and walked briskly out of the room._

"Yes. Well Duchess Inoue it is no fault of yours, I assure you. He merely wanted to do some last minute preparations for your Birthday party. All we've heard from him the entire week is 'There will be no rooms for mistakes. It must be perfect.'" Insisted Szayel as he gripped his tie, moving it around slightly as he looked over to Neliel—who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh! Is that so! That's so kind of him to do that for me. Oh, he truly is a great friend. I can't wait to see him!" exclaimed Orihime as she clasped her lace gloved hands together in excitement.

"I think it's about time for you to be leaving for your party, Madame Inoue. Lady Arisawa awaits your arrival in the carriage" interjected one of the servants as they bowed and then left the room.

"Well Milady, we best be on our way then" said Neliel as she smiled at Orihime.

"I suppose we shall" agreed Orihime as she grasped Neliel's hand, and smiled at the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Szayel. What was the real reason Ulquiorra chose not to accompany you?" whispered Neliel, as she looked back and forth between Orihime and her cousin. They seemed to be deep in conversation, which was good for her since she could not squelch her curiosity any longer.<p>

"Honestly, I have no idea. He would not tell me. He stated that it was none of my business. What I told the Duchess about him doing last minute preparations wasn't actually a lie…just not the complete truth. Why spoil her mood by telling her that for some unknown reason, Ulquiorra seemed to want to keep his distance from her? Today is her birthday and homecoming party" replied Szayel in a hushed voice as he glanced wearily over at the two women sitting opposite of them, "Besides, I'm sure if I had told her, Ulquiorra would no doubt make sure that I would never see the light of day again."

"That is peculiar. I wonder why he would even want to do such a thing, seeing as they are childhood friends. But you were probably right to keep it from her…Ulquiorra would certainly have your head."

"Ulquiorra would have your head for what?" asked the raven-haired women they knew as their Duchess' cousin, as she stared at them.

Szayel and Neliel looked at each other cautiously, before one of them said "Nothing to worry yourself over Lady Arisawa. We were just discussing the preparations and how we hoped they had gone well…otherwise I'm sure that if someone ruined it they would feel Ulquiorra's wrath."

Tatsuki eyed the two suspiciously before responding with an "I see" as she pierced her lips together.

"Oh, that's not really so surprising Tatsuki-chan, even as a child, Ulquiorra was always very precise about everything—always wanting everything to be perfect" stated Orihime as she smiled, remembering a memory of how Ulquiorra would carefully arrange the flowers in her room whenever he came to visit, "He was always such a proper young man."

"Indeed. He is quite sophisticated. A tad scary at times, but a true gentleman" agree Neliel as she smiled with Orihime.

"Scary? Ulquiorra? Why that's absurd. He couldn't hurt a fly!" exclaimed Orihime as her eyes widened slightly in disbelief, "He's so gentle."

Neliel and Szayel shared a knowing glance as they refrained themselves from laughing at their young Duchess' naivety.

"Forgive me Duchess Inoue, but Ulquiorra can be quite ruthless when ready. It is a sight to behold. He even strikes fear into the Espada ranked higher than him." added Szayel as he looked at Orihime's stunned expression.

"You can't be serious?" asked Orihime as she blinked twice. It seemed it was difficult for her to imagine Ulquiorra being anything other than the kind boy she once knew as a child.

"Orihime, it's not unheard of for people to change as they get older. The world is cold these days. Many kinds of dark secrets and evils can easily jade the purest of hearts if given the opportunity." stated Tatsuki as she clasped her hand over her cousins' own.

The Duchess looked over at her cousin and nodded, giving her a small smile. '_Has Ulquiorra changed that much? Well I guess it really isn't unheard of as Tatsuki said but…I just can't imagine Ulquiorra being so scary. Did something really change him? I guess I will just have to find out for myself._' She looked out the window of the carriage, staring at the green scenery shimmering under the silver light of the crescent moon. It seemed magical somehow, the moon's reflection over the lake as the few fireflies danced above the water in some sort of ritual. The world was so beautiful. Had it really become as dark as Tatsuki had stated?

* * *

><p><em>Orihime ran through the garden, humming and twirling among the flowers and getting her beautiful dress dirtied in the process. It had just finished raining and her father had told her not to go outside because there was mud everywhere and knowing her, she would come back covered in it. Despite her father's wishes, she went out anyway.<em>

_She jumped up on the edge of the fountain and spun around on her toes. Giggling, she began practicing some ballet steps she had learned earlier during the week. Her mother wanted her taking lessons in hopes of making her more lady-like and graceful—but to no avail. Orihime kicked up her legs, which caused her to slip on the edge of the fountain, falling in head first. She coughed as water surrounded her, making her choke and gasp for air; but her pain was short-lived as she was suddenly ripped from the depths of the fountain's basin. She winced slightly at the firm grip on her arms and went into a coughing-fit due to the cold and the water that had gotten into her lungs. She felt the hands that were holding onto her let her go, and a soft blanket was placed atop her head. She gripped onto the blanket, wrapping it around herself, the whole time keeping her eyes closed as she thought it had been her father who found her, but then she realized that if it HAD indeed been her father, she would have received a lecture by now, and she had not. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes to look up at the person who had saved her. _

_Orihime's eyes widened as they stared into the emerald green orbs looking down at her. A boy. Her mouth formed an "O" as her hand reached out to touch the young boy's face, but he backed away, suddenly startled by her strange action. _

"_It is not fitting for the future young Duchess of the Inoue family to be conducting herself in such a manner." Stated the boy as he cleared his throat and looked at the young child with indifference, "Won't you get into trou-"_

"_A boy! You'wre a boy!" exclaimed Orihime as she jumped down from the side of the fountain to examine the boy in front of her, "What's your name?"_

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer…Miss Inoue, have you not seen a boy before?" asked Ulquiorra as his brows furrowed together in confusion._

"_Oh! That makes Count Schiffer your daddy! Not wealli…"_

"_Yes. But…Miss Inoue, your father is…well…a boy, and so are some of your servants."_

"_You'wre the first boy child Hime has seen!" Orihime explained as she smiled up at Ulquiorra happily._

"_I-I see."_

"_Be Hime's fwend?" asked the tiny child as her eyes stared at him with hope and wonder._

"_If this is what Miss Inoue would like…then I will be Miss Inoue's friend." Replied Ulquiorra as he patted her on her head._

"Miss Inoue. Miss Inoue." Probed a gentle yet firm voice. I know this voice… A sleepy Orihime woke up to find emerald eyes staring at her. The same mesmerizing eyes from her dream. "Good evening Miss Inoue. I would think it un-fitting for a young Duchess to miss her own birthday and home-coming party. Wouldn't you agree, Milady?" came the silky deep voice from her memories, only now his voice had gotten even deeper, and sent shivers down her spine just from the sound of it. "Ulquiorra!" she gasped as she watched the now grown man…the very handsome man, step down from her carriage, holding out a gloved hand for her to help her down. She looked around inside the carriage and noticed that she was the only one who had yet to emerge out of it. Biting her lip in embarrassment, she took Ulquiorra's hand and stepped down from the vehicle.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered as he led her towards the mansion, Tatsuki and the other two Espada waiting for them at the white and black marble steps, "Ulquiorra, I-"

"Welcome back home, Miss Inoue."

* * *

><p>"It is an honour to welcome the last of the Inoue Family. Her Grace, The Grand Duchess of Karakura!" exclaimed the priest as he extended his hand out for Orihime. She blinked twice, suddenly realizing that her name had been called, and promptly grabbed his hand to step onto the balcony which overlooked the ballroom filled with all of her guests. <em>I really need to stop all this daydreaming.<em> They began clapping earnestly as she then walked down the long carpeted fleet of steps, guided by one of her royal guards, whose name she remembered to be Nnoitra. He was the tallest man she had ever seen. He was thin yet well-built, a bit lanky and had this very large smile—when he did smile. When he wasn't smiling his mouth formed into somewhat of a frown. She didn't know much about him yet but she supposed she'd find out more about him and the other Espada eventually.

"Thank you." She whispered as she smiled at him and released his hand once they reached the bottom of the long fleet of steps.

"Your Highness." Replied Nnoitra as he bowed slightly. He watched as she made her way into the crowd to greet her cousins Kuchiki Rukia, the Archduchess of Seireitei and Duchess Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Our Duchess is quite-"

"Breath-taking?" inserted Grimmjow as he stood next to Nnoitra.

"Not the words I was going to use, but it will suffice."

"The words you would have used would've proved how much of a pig you are. You might think twice about doing anything. Ulquiorra will kill you if you do."

"I actually had nothing of the sort in mind. I might indeed be a 'pig' but I have nothing but respect for the Inoue Family, I'll have you know."

"Pity. I would've enjoyed watching Ulquiorra pummel your face into the marble floors."

"You would!" snickered Nnoitra as he turned his head to look amongst the crowd. His eyes widened as he noticed a beautiful woman standing at the hallway by herself, "Well, looks like someone will be needing my assistance. If you'll excuse me." Nnoitra winked at Grimmjow before he attempted to make his way through the crowd.

Bastard never learns. Grimmjow laughed to himself as he watched Nnoitra usher the young woman into the hallway. Poor thing. The blue haired man looked around, making sure everything was OK as he slowly stepped backwards onto the adjoined balcony. He took a deep breath, the crisp night air filling his lungs and sending a shiver throughout his body. Fall got here quickly. A beautiful laugh filled his ears and he spun around to see where it was coming from. It was coming from Neliel. She seemed to be enjoying herself while disguised as just another guest, as she talked to some of the young men who appeared to have taken a liking to her. Moving to the other part of the balcony that was nearer to her, he reached his arm out, his fingers brushing the side of her arm slightly, getting her attention, as he continued walking normally as if he'd done nothing.

Neliel touched her arm where someone's finger tips had brushed against. She knew who had done it. A small smile appeared on her lips as she angled her head to eye him curiously with a side glance. She looked over the room, watching Orihime smiling happily as she chatted away with one of her cousins. _Hmm…It should be fine if I step out for a moment, the other Espada are around after all._ She stepped out of the Ballroom, politely excusing herself as she walked out of the crowd of people. She walked on to the balcony to see Grimmjow leaning up against a pillar; the moonlight shone down over his face making him appear more feral than usual. He smirked slightly as he watched the gorgeous woman make her way over to him.

Just when she was close enough, he reached out and cupped her face gently, giving her a chaste kiss before running his fingers through her hair.

"Grimmjow…we should-" She was cut off by him pulling her flush against his chest and devoured her mouth hungrily. He snaked his hands around her, moving them slowly down her back; lower and lower until—he was met with a punch on his arm. He frowned and rubbed his arm tenderly, a slight sting running through his muscles.

"Good God! Do try to control yourself Grimmjow. This is not the time or place." Declared Neliel as she crossed her arms in front of her chest; glaring at the man in front of her defiantly.

"In the past you would've fancied that."

"It's not that I don't. Just…well, we can't very well be caught out here doing this now can we? There are no room for mistakes tonight."

"…You've been around Ulquiorra too much recently, haven't you…?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here exactly, I don't think I've ever seen you before…and we made sure to know all the faces of everyone invited. Who was it you say that invited you here?" asked Nnoitra as he grinned devilishly at the young woman leaned against the wall. Her eyes were dark as coal, and they seemed to look straight into your soul. Long thick eyelashes batted innocently as her blood red lips formed into a small pout. Midnight locks covered her shoulders in heaps, framing her small pale face that seemed to have been drained of any and all colour. She twirled a long thick wavy lock between two fingers as her pout turned into pierced lips—clearly not enjoying being interrogated by this strange man.<p>

"Count Schiffer invited me." replied an airy voice. It sounded somewhat deflated but was very alluring.

"Count Schiffer? You are a guest of the Count and Countess then?"

"No. Their son, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"I see." Replied Nnoitra as he blinked. _I have to admit that Ulquiorra's taste in women is worth praising._ He cleared his throat as to not let his surprise show. "I'm sorry to say that none of us were informed of this. Perhaps if you tell me your name, I can get this cleared up?"

"Ezeka. Ezeka Sinuous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wooh! Glad I got this chapter done! I haven't checked yet for grammar mistakes so I'll be doing that later ^^; I do hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review! :)


End file.
